Berethor
Berethor is one of the six main characters of the video game The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. Following Boromir, Captain of the Guard of Minas Tirith, he fights his way through the game. Berethor and his companions Hadhod, Morwen, and Idrial, also appear in Electronic Arts' ''The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-earth II'' as pre-made custom heroes. Biography In The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age, nothing of Berethor's early life is known. Chapter One - Eregion Journey to Rivendell At the start of The Third Age, the player follows the journey of Berethor, as he follows Boromir to Rivendell. While Boromir sits at the council, Berethor is ambushed by a group of Nazgûl, who were probably seeking to assail Boromir. Berethor fights bravely, but is overcome and wounded by the Nazgûl. Before they can deliver the killing blow, however, Idrial rushes to his aid, subduing the Nazgûl with water magic. She then revives him with a "gift of the elves", after which Berethor declares himself in her debt. They then set off to an elven way-station to heal his wounds and equip him for the long road ahead... The mountain pass In the mountain pass, Berethor and his elven companion came upon a ranger called Elegost. After clearing the pass full of Wargs and Orcs, they set upon a quest to track down a Mordor Orc and his band, who stole a map from Elegost. At first the Gondorian didn't trust the ranger and vice versa, only Elegost gained some trust in the Gondorian after Idrial voiced for him, in name of the lady of the light. After the group rescued the Elven altars from corruption and found map, they left the mountains in search of Elegost's friend. The journey to Moria When they got back down, Elegost tracked his dwarven friend and the group was able to find him, deadlocked in a battle with a troll. Thanks to Berethor's sword the party could withstand the troll's fury. Following the fellowship, the party set out for Moria. Chapter Two - Western Moria The Entrance Halls and Mine Galleries The Fellowship encounters the Watcher in the Water just before and after they enter Moria. Both times, Idrial and Hadhod use water and fire powers (respectively), and Elegost uses his deadly arrows to defeat the Watcher. The first time, the Watcher gets angry and destroys the rubble blocking the gateway into Moria, allowing the Fellowship to flee inside. The second time, they actually succeed in defeating it. Hadhod is unhappy when entering Moria, and vows to make sure it is destroyed. A little while in a true cave-like section of Moria, they discover a chest with one of seven ancient runes, which supposedly lead to a great treasure. In the mine galleries, they fight and slay a Goblin Shadow Chieftain. Hadhod and Elegost discover a map that leads to the great Mithril pit of Moria, and soon Berethor's party set off for the Necropolis, fighting many Goblins along the way. Unlike the Fellowship of the Ring, Berethor's party was willing to enter the dark caverns, almost eager to discover Moria's secrets (at the urging of Hadhod), and pass through it without urgency. The Necropolis and the Right Path Berethor's Company soon arrives at a huge necropolis, and begin searching the small chambers in the great halls. Many of these chambers contain ambushes by Goblins but Berethor and his party soon defeat them all. During the search they discover two more ancient runes. The Party then arrives at the Crossroads that the Fellowship had previously reached. After brief deliberation and rest, the party decides to choose the right path (which leads downward). This path leads to the great Mithril Pit of Moria. The Fellowship, seeing a way out in the far distance and collecting another rune in a chest, make their way to the far area. Before they can get there, however, a goblin body falls to the ground in front of them. Gandalf scolds Pippin (high up in the Chamber of Mazarbul), and Idrial picks up a key presumably leading to the Throne Room. The Balrog soon makes its appearance. It doesn't see Berethor's party, but it does smash the path leading to the exit. This alerts the Goblins and six warriors ambush the Company, surrounding them. The Company fortunately survive, and make their way back to the necropolis despite four more attacks. The company has now discovered the terrifying truth about Moria, but they are still willing to explore its various secrets. The Throne Room After escaping back to the Necropolis, the Company proceed to the left path. This leads to an immense cavern consisting of high walls/ceiling and a pit, which is spanned by a mighty bridge. While crossing, they are occasionally ambushed by Goblins. After the Company enter the Antechamber (again being ambushed by Goblins and discovering an ancient rune), they cross to the Throne Room. This particular room is held by an archer, a warrior, and a mighty Goblin sorcerer, called a Moria Goblin Shadow Commander. The Company defeats this attacking party and reads Moria's Book of Secrets, using the key they found on the Goblin body. An ancient door with symbols is discovered, and a key to some ancient sealed door revealed. The Company then checks an adjacent room, finding the last axe forged from Erebor stolen by goblins and another ancient rune. After brief ambushes, they make their way safely back across the huge pit cavern and back to the necropolis. The Left Path - Tomb of the Ancients There is only one path left for Berethor's Company, the left path. This leads to the final ancient rune and a majestic tomb. The Company slay all the Goblins in the area, and use the runes to open up the tomb. There is a sealed door a little to the left, and Idrial incites the spell written on the Book of Secrets. The ancient door opens, and the Company proceeds to the halls of Dwarrowdelf. Halls of Dwarrowdelf While viewing the majesty of these ancient halls, the Company slowly make their way across, fighting Goblins and opening various treasure chests. At the end of the road lies the entrance to Balin's Tomb. The Company enter inside only to find five Goblins. After a fierce fight, all the Goblins are successfully slain. Eastern Moria Balin's Tomb Berethor's company enter the now-deserted Balin's Tomb, seeking an escaped goblin. The goblin jumps right in front of them, ready to attack, but the Balrog suddenly breaks in the eastern wall of the tomb. The company instantly hides in various parts of the tomb, while the goblin is killed. The Balrog then leaves seeking Gandalf, and Idrial warns that the Company must find him first. Crossing the Dwarrowdelf Berethor and his company being making their way to the door at the opposite end of the Dwarrowdelf hall. They begin discussing the sheer might of the Balrog, while escaping various Goblins, including another surrounding fight. When they reach the end of the hall, they make their way through to find a huge chasm spanned with small bridges. The Mighty Chasm Company proceeds over the chasm, defeating any Goblins they encounter. Hadhod vows to cleanse Moria once and for all, and Idrial promises to help clear out the Goblins. A Goblin archer sees them, but they kill him before he can warn the others. After a bit Idrial almost falls into the chasm, but Berethor saves her. They proceed up the stairs into a different part of the Dwarrowdelf. Attacking the Goblins Soon afterwards, the Fellowship proceeds to find a different way out of Moria, destroying many Goblin rituals and gatherings along the way. Their first challenge comes when they arrive at an ancient Balrog altar, where a Shadow Commander is a ritual for the Balrog. The Fellowship slowly defeats the shaman and moves on. Their next challenge is a Goblin drummer, who summons more Goblins from the depths. After slaying him, they proceed to the ancient Mausoleum of the Goblins. Berethor and his company eventually makes it to an ancient Goblin chamber, where they slay many Goblins and find ancient Goblin treasure. Escaping Moria and Battle with the Balrog With increasing desperation and hope, the Company proceeds towards the same chasm, though now with access to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. They see Gandalf battling the Balrog and rush to help. When they arrive, they prepare to battle. Knowing that their own chances of survive are very small, Berethor and his company mainly use their skills to weaken the Balrog and support Gandalf, while Gandalf does the actual work attacking the Balrog with his "Bolt of the Valar". After a long time, the Balrog is finally defeated and both he and Gandalf fall into the chasm. The Company hurries to escape Moria, finally fleeing its dark halls and Goblins. Abilities Berethor is the "leader" of the company, which is the reason he is the only person to have Leadership Skills. His primary skill, though, is Sword Craft, which allows him to use powerful attacks that stack with his already high strength rating. Later in the game, Berethor acquires a handful of swords with the Biting Blade ability as well as several with the Weeping Blade ability. These abilities replace his normal Attack. Weeping Blade does damage over time, while Biting Blade returns damage dealt by him back as health-points (similar to Eaoden's Drain Health). Weeping Blade and Biting Blade also replace Berethor's Counter Attack. Sword Craft Leadership Passive Skills See also The company *Idrial *Elegost *Hadhod *Morwen *Eaoden *Gandalf *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Eowyn *Faramir References Category:Non-canonical Fellowship members Category:BFME default heroes Category: The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age characters Category:Non-canonical Men of Gondor de:Berethor es:Berethor fr:Berethor